Tech's Big Secret
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Tech is the most secretive of the Loonatics, so what happens when his biggest secrets all slip away? Will he survive what happens, or will he die of heartbreak? I made this when I was thinking of RevXTech stories that people are so fond of, so I twisted it a bit. It's not a boyXboy thing at this point, so as Ace would say, "Let's Jet". (Rated T just to be safe so ya can't blame me)
1. Chapter 1: Memories That Stink

**_"Mallory Casey, what are you doing?" A young female coyote with brown fur asked as she entered the lab at the university. "You better not be messing with my experiments again. I told you, you shouldn't mess with them at all! I'm not ready to show them off yet, and they are mainly dangerous!" She adjusted her glasses so that they lay on her snout properly._**

**_"Oh ease up, I'm working on my own thing." Mallory smiled wickedly. "It's a new drink made of different types of sodas. Want a taste?" She looked at her roommate innocently. Mallory shared a room and a locker, as well as a lab, with this coyote, but she didn't share a dream with her._**

**_"Well…. I am pretty thirsty… Alright, I'll try your soda, Mallory, but no funny business right? I heard what you did to Johnson Prince's mouth with the drinkable glue solution." _**

**_"Trust me, this won't do that at all. It is life altering though, but I'm sure it'll be in a good way for you. I've already drank some." She lied casually. She was always jealous of her roommate's intelligence. Tonight that was all about to change._**

**_The young coyote drank the soda calmly and then passed out, while muttering, "Help me…"Her final thought was about the cute road runner she knew who was a sandwich delivery boy. 'If only…'_**

**_Mallory just laughed and threw her roommate into the alley out by the dorms of the university. The drink had actually been a combination that would've killed a human, but it didn't work the way Mallory had anticipated. The juice was supposed to knock out the young coyote, yes, but the imbalance should've been strong enough to kill her from the inside like a heart attack. Mallory had not counted on the coyote genes to kick into gear and do something so different than what anyone expected. Techna was no more by the time morning shown, but a scream was heard just outside the dorms, supposedly her ghost to haunt her treacherous roommate._**

**_Mallory was just as surprised to find that a week after her roommate went missing, a new student appeared at the college, going by the name of Tech E. Coyote. The coyote was familiar and similar to her roommate, but he seemed more dangerous, not because he was smarter, but just because he seemed more… alert around her… especially when he was forced to tutor her._**


	2. Chapter 2: One Bad Day Gets Worse

Five years later…

The Loonatics had been unleashed upon the Universe for three years now. They were a set of six super heroes that were known to work together to save the day. Each one had their own set of powers and colors that went on their matching black uniforms.

Ace Bunny was the leader. His costume consisted of yellow on anything that wasn't black. Each member had an upside down triangle on his or her chest. Ace's power was laser eyes and he had gotten a sword known as the "Guardian Strike Sword". He used to be a stunt bunny for the movies but after the meteor hit he gained his power and his martial arts became a necessity for his new job as a super hero.

Lexi Bunny was like a second in command, and the only girl on the team. She had been trying out for a position on the cheerleader's squad at the university when the meteor hit. Her color was pink and her powers were super hearing and mind blasts. She was, like the rest of the team, formidable in battle and extremely dangerous.

Danger Duck was the orphan hotshot of the group who used to be a pool boy. His color was orange and his powers were teleporting, which he called "Quacking", and making plasma orbs of different types that looked like eggs. He also found he had another power under water that he called "Water Dense". It made his "Eggs" more powerful.

Slam Tazmanian Devil was the muscle of the group. He wasn't the brightest, but he was certainly a lovable oaf. Slam's twister powers that his ancestor, Taz, were given to him with more power than Taz ever possessed. He had used to be a wrestler. His color was purple.

Next came the red speedster, Rev Runner. He used to be a sandwich delivery boy, but when the meteor hit, he gained more speed than any road runner in existence as well as having a GPS practically built into his head.

Finally was the secretive technological master of the group, Tech E. Coyote. His color was green and he was a super genius beyond compare. His powers consisted of regeneration and electromagnetic capabilities. He was a world class inventor with a bit of an ego when it came to his genius, but that was about it. Very little was known about his past before the meteor except that he had been a student at the Acme University of Technology.

Tech was having a bad day though. First he woke up to find that Slam had eaten all the donuts again. Then he had to fix the toaster and unclog the toilet again because of Slam's appetite. After that he checked the mail and found that Duck was trying to use his credit card again. Then an alarm came up saying that Mastermind, also known as Mallory Casey, had escaped prison again. When they went after her was when the worst bit happened. The team had split up to capture her and Tech had been captured by her robots. Now he was being held prisoner and his teammates had no clue as to wear he was, and to make matters worse, Mastermind had him pinned to an operation table and was getting ready to inject him with something. This just wasn't his day.

"Ah, good Tech, you're awake." Mastermind stood over him like a doctor over an autopsy table. "I wouldn't want you to miss your death after all. I planned it out so nicely too."

"Oh really? What are ya gonna do, make your robots batter me till I die?" He rolled his eyes, 'As if I didn't already have problems today.' He could regenerate if he needed to.

"Oh, no, even though that would be fun. No, I think I'm going to destroy your life in a much simpler way. You see this?" She held up a syringe full of a brown liquid. "It's a chemical formula that I find useful for dealing with pesky dogs."

"And how many times have you had to use it?" Tech wasn't liking where this was going. He recognized the brown liquid, but couldn't quite place a name on it.

"Oh, only once before you, I'm afraid. You see, I made this formula by accident and can't seem to find the right compound to make more, so this is the last amount, though I was saving it for a special occasion. No matter, it gets rid of both my dog problems, and I don't have to worry about your friends after that, even if they do try to avenge you."

"Oh, and why's that?" He was still trying to place that liquid from somewhere.

"Because after I've injected you, you'll be dissolved by morning, or at least, no one will be able to find your body. Then I'm going to blast the ceiling down upon you and bury you alive. You may have the ability to move technology with your mind, and you might even be strong enough to beat the formula, but I'm sure you still need air to breathe Tech." She smiled viciously. "Your friends happen to be useless without you by their side, so it'll be easy pickings without you there."

"You underestimate them. Each of them can take care of themselves without me having to be there." He glared dangerously as he recognized the liquid. 'This is going to be painful. Rev where are you?'

"Maybe so, but with no new weapons and your skills, they won't last long."

"I still say you're underestimating them, Mallory."

"It's none of your concern now anyway, Tech. Goodbye forever, dog breathe." She injected him with the full contents of the syringe and the effects were instant.

Tech started to feel weak. "I… I'm a… coyote… not a dog… to put down…" he groaned as his consciousness started to fade to black. 'Be safe guys…' His last thoughts before passing out were of his best friend, Rev and worrying about the others safety.

After a few minutes, Mastermind smiled and decided that now was the perfect time to bury her nemesis. She ordered her robots to blast the ceiling as they left. In no time at all, Tech E. Coyote was buried under rubble from an old abandoned warehouse and none of his team knew where he was. "I'll never have another coyote problem for the rest of my life, now for the rest of his pathetic team." She chuckled. She didn't realize how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Classic Princess Tale

Overhead, a spaceship from a distant planet loomed over the junkyard. The ship moved slowly over the junkyard in search of its target. It had taken six years to reach here, yet its target had taken mere minutes to escape from their planet and come to this planet of Acmetropolis.

"Have we tracked her yet?" An armored general coyote with sandy fur. His green eyes gleamed with sadness and concerned. 'I hope she stays safe and hidden.'

"She's here sir, down in this junkyard. I have no clue why she would be here though." His soldiers were just following the royal family's orders, but they had no clue how dangerous this would be to the princess.

"Very well. Once we are low enough to the surface, I want four men down there to retrieve the princess. No harm must befall her, and remember, there are creatures on this planet that are celebrated as heroes. You must be careful not to harm them if you meet them. The only exception is if they seek the princess harm." He was hoping that their princess was safely hidden by the heroes known as the Loonatics.

"Understood sir!"

**Down on the surface of the planet, in the junkyard…**

"I'm going to kill that fat headed brat of a brainiac!" A young female coyote brushes off the dust as she unburied herself from a mound of rubble. "Did she honestly think that would kill me? There were air holes…" She looked up and noticed the space ship up above her. "Oh shoot me now…" She started off in a dash. Her bad day was getting worse as she went.

"Well that's that, now we just gotta find Tech. Hey Rev, you go deliver crazy lady here while we start trying to find Tech." Ace smirked as he finished tying up Mastermind.

"You won't find that fool. I buried him under so much rubble that he won't be able to get out for a century!" Laughed the maniac as Rev dragged her away. Rev came back within thirty seconds, wishing that he could figure out where Tech was.

"Oh good, your back. Tech ain't respondin on his communicator. See if ya can track him with ya GPS powers, Rev."

"No-problem-Ace-I'll-find-him-in-no-time." Rev closed his eyes to concentrate. What he found though was what he secretly know to be Tech's other identity. Rev's eyes blinked as he released his powers. "You-guys-aren't-going-to-believe-this-one-I-mean-this-is-just-insane-but-I-found-Tech-only-its-not-what-you-think-and-oh-man-look-at-that!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the ship that was now above them.

The Loonatics backed away as four beings materialized from the ship. They wore knights armor, but it looked futuristic, and way better than Duck's armor from Planet Blanc, that was for sure. The leader of the group wore a red helm and kept his sword in his belt while his men had theirs out and looked hostile.

Ace had his Guardian Strike sword in hand, ready for whatever challenge these guys had for them. "Eh, what's up doc?"

The leader of the knights looked him over and smiled. "Greetings, rabbit. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sir Gearson Gallows of the planet Coyotius. These are my fellow knights in arms, Sir Carson, Sir Mason, and Sir Samson." He signaled to his knights to place their swords back in their sheaths. "We are on a quest to find our lost princess. Who might you be young warriors?"

Ace nodded to his team and they stopped seeming hostile, but Rev was still on edge. "We're the Loonatics, though we seem to be down a member at the moment. He should turn up soon. Name's Ace, that's Lexi, Duck, Rev, and Slam. Tech's around here somewhere, we just gotta go save him." He smirked. "So, who's da princess ya gotta find?"

Sir Gearson brought out a small hologram box and activated it. "This is a holographic version of our princess six years ago. Her name is Technacalice Electrica Coyote. She ran away some time ago, leaving her betrothed at the Alter. We have been searching for her for years and have finally tracked her to this planet. This is our princess." When the hologram activated all five of the Loonatics stared at it in shock.

"Tech?" The lot chorused. It was indeed Tech, or at least what **_she_** had looked like six years before while wearing a gown. She stood tall and regal in a long green gown with that fake smile she had always worn when Ace and Rev tried to calm her down from Slam messing with one of her gadgets. She had long brown hair that was braided back and wore a silver crown upon her head. Otherwise, she looked exactly like Tech he was holding enough anger to actually kill Duck for saying something stupid.

"Who is this Tech that you speak of?" The confused knight asked as he placed the hologram back in his pouch.

"I'm afraid, that would be me…" Tech, or Technacalice as everyone now knew her to be, was standing on the top of a mound of garbage. She was still wearing her Loonatics uniform, but it had some tears on the sleeves and knees. She looked just like she was about to murder someone but at looking at her teammates concern and worry, she calmed herself down. She jumped high into the air, scaring the knights who shouted out to her, and landed right next to Rev. Her fur had grown out a short ponytail of hair on her head which whipped behind her like a tail.

"Techna-are-you-okay?" Rev was the first to recover, partially because he had known her secret when he had compared Tech to Technacalice. "Mastermind-was-saying-she-had-buried-you-and-you-look-beat-are-you-hurt?"

She looked at her teammate with surprise. She had expected him to lash out at her with anger, not to ask if she was okay. She looked around and found concern on everyone's face but the knights, for their helms blocked the view of their faces. "…Yes… I'm fine… sorry I wasn't able to come sooner, but I had to dig myself out of rubble as well as deal with the pain from Mastermind's only chemical experiment that wasn't meant for a class assignment." She looked herself over and found that she had been so worried about them that she had forgotten to regenerate herself.

"Princess! What in the galaxy are you wearing? Your outfit is torn and you look like a commoner!" Sir Gearson cried as he recognized his princess.

Techna glared at him as she used her regenerative powers. She had fixed her uniform to regenerate when she did and had learned to control her regenerative powers when she didn't want her enemies to know about her special power, for not everyone knew she had it. Her uniform and her wounds healed up right before their eyes. Her team was unsurprised as they were used to this power, but they were still trying to figure out why Tech would hide that he was really a she. The knights on the other hand gazed in shock at this, thinking it was an illusion.

"She's wearin her uniform, doc. Tech's a part of our team, da Loonatics. In case ya hadn't hoid, she's a superhero." Ace didn't like how Techna was glaring at these guys like they were worse than Mastermind. "So sorry if it's not ta ya liken, but she's neva complained."

'How could I, its sleek, stylish, and just my color. It also helped me to hide and helped me to stay alive.' Her green eyes seemed to glow with her power as she stared at the knights who were standing before her with a feel of importance. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" Her voice was filled with something that the Loonatics weren't familiar with, it was anger. Tech was rarely ever angry, annoyed sure, but never angry, least not in front of the team.

Sir Gearson was the first to react to this surprise. He knelt before the disgusted coyote and took off his helm. The rest followed suit. They were all coyotes of different shades of brown, different lengths of snout and definitely different amounts of teeth. "My princess, we had feared you were in danger. You had run off with no notice. The king and queen were frantic with worry. Your fiancé was so furious that he got into a fight with your brother, Prince Eaze." Techna's glare hardened on the unfortunate knight as he stumbled to explain. "He suspected him of hiding you and called him a traitor. In the battle both were injured, but your brother was nevertheless, the victor." He noticed her gaze soften at that, but only slightly. "Your fiancé has had everyone scouring the universe and galaxy, but none have ever heard of you, your ladyship. Some of us feared that you had perished, and your brother had insisted that we leave the matter alone. He said you had left to protect us, but please, you must come home with us. Your people need you."

Techna sighed. "You only need me to fix whatever garbage my father has forced upon the planet and to place my brother on the throne without any trouble from planet Coronius. Anything I missed?"

The knights nervously looked up at his princess. "Princess, you are forgetting the most important thing, your wedding." Techna's gaze was now in horror at the four knights.


	4. Chapter 4: A Week Without Tech

Techna had been gone a week. She had convinced her team that she could solve the problems, avoid a forced marriage, and have her brother on the throne before the week was out. Rev had explained that he had dated her before she had made her disappearance from the university and became Tech. He had found out Tech's secret shortly after Mastermind's first escape when Techna had been muttering about repairing her gadgets and how she kept ruining her life.

Rev felt lost as he tried to figure out what Techna was doing right now. The rest of the team had taken the news of Tech actually being a girl well, but all of them were shocked about the princess thing. The fact that she had kept it from even Rev, who no matter which gender she was, had been her best friend. Techna had been scared senseless of being married it seemed, but had insisted on going to her home world alone. Now all Rev could do was wait and worry on Planet Blanc in Tech's lab.

"Hey, Rev…" Ace peeked in nervously. He knew his friend was heartbroken and worried, but they still had a job to do. Rev looked up from the bench to him as he tried to hide his tears from his leader. "Umm… Zadavia called. Something about someone needing protection…" Rev just nodded and the two went down to the meeting room.

"Ah, Loonatics, I've been informed of a situation which I think concerns you. Even though I am no longer in charge for you all, I still feel responsible in some small way, especially since I didn't know about Tech's secret. The princess Technacalice's brother, Eaze E. Coyote has asked for your help. He wishes you to do something that I would normally disapprove of, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

"What is it, Zadavia? Is everything okay?" Lexi voiced her concern for her teammate's world. She was really worrying about Tech now though. Even though they had found out that Tech was really a girl, Tech was still the same old Tech, their friend and teammate, and nothing could change that in the Loonatics eyes.

"At the moment, yes, but Prince Ease has asked you to kidnap his sister before she is married to Prince Marques of Coronius. He says it is imperative that she not marry him and that the most important treasure of their planet. Something called the Coyotus Crystals. Apparently they are a treasure guarded by the female royals, and Technacalice took them with her when she left her planet six years ago. No one but Technacalice knows where they are. Apparently Prince Marques wishes to use the princess as a way to have access to the crystals. No one is sure of what the crystals can do, but the power and the spells that control them are passed down through each generation." Zadavia's hologram glitched a little, as she explained the situation to the team. Rev's heart pounded hard as he placed his hand into his pocket and gripped on a small stone that had been given to him five years ago by his girlfriend, right before he disappeared. "So, we need you to in effect, kidnap the princess and keep her hidden until we can find a way to legally stop this problem"

"Blah blue blah blagh parents? Baleh bleh blah." Slam grunted while scratching his head.

"No Slam, I'm afraid her parents can't do anything about this situation. They both died mysteriously after the princess disappeared the first time when she was nineteen. That was six years ago. I'm afraid the only thing that's been keeping everything running smoothly is the prince who's been helping his sister. I'm starting to fear for his safety as well though. There have been several attempts on both their lives within the past week alone."

"What?" Rev's eyes widened in fear at hearing this. "We're-on-our-way-Zadavia-don't-worry-about-a-thing-we'll-have-everything-going-smoothly-for-Techna's-brother-and-planet-and-then-she-can-come-home-and-keep-helping-us-out-and-working-on-our-team-like-the-same-old-Tech-we-know-and-love." He zoomed off to start getting the ship ready.

"Ya hoid da boid! Let's jet!" The team grabbed their gear and met Rev at the ship as he finished programming the coordinates into the wormhole central machine that Tech had devised after they had moved to Planet Blanc. They strapped themselves in with one person in mind as the rocket flew through the wormhole, Tech.


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Pains

Techna, at the moment, was dealing with the plans for her brother's coronation so that she didn't have to deal with being married to a coyote from a war planet. Marques was the arrogant prince from a planet of honorable warrior coyotes, and under normal circumstances, Techna might have considered marrying one of their kind, but not Marques. Marques was known as an abusive torturer who had won many battles and hid his cruelty in them, but that didn't fool Techna. She knew who he really was. He was not only an abusive liar, but he was also a power hungry sexist who believed females were only good for raising children and keeping house. They weren't smart in his opinion, which made Technacalice all the more inclined to not marry him. It didn't help that in his fight with her brother, who had surprisingly proven himself to be quite the warrior himself, had burnt half his face with a nearby torch when Marques had insulted his sister by calling her a cowardice fool.

Eaze E. Coyote, or Eazel Etchicus Coyote, was a leader with a skill for drawing. He had learned to be a great leader from his parents and from observing how the worlds worked amongst others. He had become one of the best rulers that the planet had seen since his grandfather, Erik the great. His people knew that their princess would be forced to marry an awful man as well as he become their leader if they couldn't get peace organized through their two kingdoms. Eaze had looked at the treaty that had caused such a ruckus between the two kingdoms and had found only two solutions that would save his sister. They had already tried one, for Techna had already run away. The only other option was for her to have fallen in love with another. While Marques was an unreasonable creature, his parents were not. They knew their son was harsh and cruel and once it had been brought to light what he really wanted, the Coyotus Crystals, a set of the most powerful crystals in the universe, they were eager to try a different course to obtain peace, at least through legal terms that wouldn't break the treaty.

The Coyotus crystals were a set of crystals that had been infused with the magic of the planet and its greatest wisdoms. They were said to be guarded by the female of the royal families, but against their usual customs, once Princess Technacalice had turned of age to marry, that is to say, sixteen, she had been entrusted with these precious jewels. Technacalice used her wisdom and knowledge to keep them hidden whenever she needed too, and that had been the only thing keeping people like Marques from taking over the universe. Each crystal was powerful and represented a different thing. They represented many good things, but to use their power would often come with a terrible price if done incorrectly or for the wrong reasons. Very few were successful at using the crystals' powers without suffering the consequences. Many believed that Technacalice was one of the few who could use the powers without consequence, that and the fact that she was the only one who knew where the crystals were hidden, were the real reasons for Marques wanting to marry her. It also helped that she was extremely attractive, no matter how you looked at her. Technacalice had no interest in marrying Marques, for many reasons, but the top one was that her heart belonged to another.

"… and remember that once this coronation is done I'm heading back home to my team." Techna was getting herself pricked by the royal seamstresses for her wedding dress that she insisted was unnecessary.

"Yes, your highness, but you must be prepared to marry someone or at least be in a relationship." Techna's head seamstress, Tiana De Seam, who was also one of her personal advisors, was trying to get her to understand that no matter what she had to get married. She was a princess. "Who exactly do you have in mind for your groom if not Prince Marques? You can do so much better, and I'd prefer it if my old friend got married to someone she loved." They had been friends since Techna had been five. Tiana served many positions for Techna; nanny, seamstress, advisor, friend, teacher in all things ladylike, and comfort for when things went bad. Tiana was only ten years older, but had seemed more like a mother to the young princess than her real mother ever did. She was a sandy furred coyote with golden eyes and known to wear her signature dress made of blue silk from the planet Blanc. The only family that Techna had ever really felt close to, were her partners in crime, her brother, Eaze, and her twin sister.

They had grown up together caring for each other no matter what life threw at them till Eaze suggested she run away. She was hesitant to do so without him, but he assured her that he'd be fine. He always was. She and her twin managed to get away thanks to him.

"While on the planet of Acmetropolis, I met a gentlemen in the most unlikely of beings. I thought, at first, that our species would keep it apart till I remembered that my ancestor, Wile E. Coyote, had once been best of friends with one of the same species. Though, Wile had to act like he hated his best friend for the sake of their careers as movie stars." She chuckled. "I didn't expect to find a gentlemen while hiding there. I just wanted to go to college like a normal girl and graduate from a university. I was pretty close to it for a while there, but things happened and then the meteor from three years ago… and then the Loonatics…"

"So, I guess you never saw him again after the meteor?"

"No, I saw him again. He became one of my teammates on the Loonatics…. I had to… masquerade as a boy… I thought it would help me hide more…" She hated to lie to her friends, especially when they were really concerned for her. "I'm not sure how he feels about me though…"

A knock came from the door. "Your Highness, your brother, Prince Eaze, wishes you to be present as he welcomes some guests that he has invited. He is sure that you shall be ever so grateful to see them. They are due to arrive any minute now, mi' lady." The head butler, Techna and Eaze's father figure, James Fur, was the kind of person who saw the two as his own children, just like Tiana did, and cared deeply for their well being as well as their world's future. He was one of Eaze's top advisors since his sister's disappearance, and it was because of him that the two knew about all the secrets of the castle and how to find loopholes. He had been their instructor for the majority of the things as well as teaching Eaze how to fight with a sword. He was a silver back coyote with a touch of black still in his fur from his fighting days in the army as a general. He knew more than he let on and could judge anyone's personality just from looking at them. He was useful to have around when you wanted to know if someone was lying to you, or meant you harm.

"Very well, I'll be there after I'm out of this dress. Thank you, General."

"Please, your highness, I'm no longer in that position. I'm simply James."

"You still deserve the respect of your title, even if you have chosen to become butler with your retirement." With Techna, there was no real way to get the last word if she was right about something, especially when it came to respect.


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Greetings

Ace landed the ship as gently as he could after he got permission to land. The Loonatics walked off the ship with all caution as they approached the two that had come to welcome them.

Young Prince Eaze and his butler, James Fur, were their alone waiting to greet them. "Ah, you must be the Loonatics. I'm Prince Eaze. My sister has said much about you. It is a pleasure to meet such grand heroes in person." Eaze was trying a bit too hard to impress his sister's friends. He respected his sisters above anyone, and any friend of theirs were definitely someone special. His tawny fur had two scar marks where a sword had slashed across his face several years ago, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Laying it on a bit thick, your majesty. They do not expect such grandeur. They will be quite happy if you act like yourself sir." James had taken a quick look at each of them, and he was quite pleased that his princess was friends with such creatures. "I'm James Fur, the head butler. The princess shall be here soon." He addressed Ace, as he recognized the bunny to be the leader. He was quite skilled at this. He recognized faults and good qualities in all of them.

Ace was looking at the butler, and he recognized some qualities of an old warrior under the calm demeanor of the domestic clothing. "I'm Ace, da leader. Nice ta meet ya. Does your princess know we're here?"

"Not yet, but I told her that we had guests that she needed to come by and greet, as it is protocol." James explained. The more he watched them, the more he realized how each of them thought.

He then looked at the Roadrunner who was messing with something in his pocket. James judged the shape and size of the item and figured it was about the size of a ring box. He also noticed that in his other pocket was another box like item, only slightly bigger. He couldn't judge this one too well.

Lexi then decided to introduce the rest of them while what seemed like a small pack of coyotes were showing up. Marques didn't believe in equal treatment among species or gender, so when he saw the Loonatics were mainly made of species he'd call his prey on a hunt, he laughed.

"So these are the famous Loonatics? Hah, looks more like dinner just got away from the chef." Snarled the coyote. Half his face was scarred from burns that he had received in his fight against Prince Eaze years ago. That one coyote had done more damage to him than any other creature and fight he had ever gotten into.

Eaze didn't like having his guests threatened, especially since they had given up eating anthromorphics centuries ago. It was no longer allowed to eat any creature that showed intelligence, not even roadrunners. Even Coronus had this law, but Marques didn't care about that. He would go to other planets to hunt them all down for sport as well as to eat them once in a while.

"Eh, what's up doc? Ya lose a fight to a firework?" Ace knew how to get people annoyed with him faster than Duck, and that was saying something. Marques growled right away. He had already been in a bad mood apparently.

Marques was about to jump on top of Ace and the others and start a fight when a voice called them to a halt. "Honestly, Marques, if you're going to insist on being on this planet, then you must abide by the rules and laws. That means no fights or starting intergalactic wars. We are a peaceful planet." Her voice was demanding, calm, regal, and powerful. Her eyes glowed golden with a tinge of green. Her hair was braided behind her with a silver tiara placed carefully on her head. She was wearing a green dress with silver trimming, simple yet elegant, with a set of green pointy slippers. "Welcome to the planet Coyotus, I am Princess Technacalice Electrica Coyote, and it is an honor to have you here." She looked towards her friends with glazed eyes, as though blind. She hadn't had much sleep lately and it was only showing through her eyes. She wished that she had had time to grab her favorite stress item, an ancient toy known as a Rubix cube. She loved to have Rev mess with it and then let her put it back together again. Solving puzzles always calmed her down.

Everyone but Marques noticed how tired she was, or at least how stressed she seemed. Rev frowned and rushed towards the princess and stuffed something in her hand before rushing back to his place beside Duck and Slam within the span of a millisecond. Techna blinked as she realized who the guests were and that her eyes were suddenly cleared up. She looked in her hand at a very messed up Rubix cube and blushed at Rev as her hands started to fiddle with the cube. "So, what brings you to my little problems if I told you I'd solve them myself?"

"Oh, just the fact that you were gone for longer than a week, which you said was all you needed." Lexi smirked as she saw Techna's eyes turn back to their normal, non-glazed look. Techna chuckled. She had finished the cube already.

Rev was looking her over thinking, 'wow-she's-just-as-amazing-as-I-originally-thought-even-if-she-is-in-a-dress-I-wonder-how-she-thinks-about-all-this.' He was being unusually quiet as he gazed at his best friend's beauty and remembered that it was the extra bonus to why he dated her. He had loved how kind she was, as well as smart and considerate when they had first met. Had he known she was a princess, he would've thought himself unworthy of her attention back then more than he already did. Now though, he didn't know what to think other than he loved that girl, and that she was a genius.

"Yeah, well, you try organizing your brother's coronation while everyone is saying you have to get married to a maniac." She pointed to Marques who growled at her.

"Oh, and I suppose you know a better warrior than I that would marry you? Trust me, sweet heart, I'm the best you're ever going to get."

"Hold up there, mister." To everyone's surprise, especially Rev and Techna's, Duck had decided to speak up in her defense. "Now listen here, mister big shot, Tech may be a lot of things, but she definably deserves better than you! She's a warrior in her own right, as well as a genius. Can you make blasters that can shrink so you can hold them in the palm of your hand? I think not. Can you come up with nano suits to replicate and fight against super powers in five minutes? Hah, I bet. She can though, we've seen her do it. Techna is one of the best people we know, so you better show respect for her, mister!" He blinked in surprise at his own words when he ended. He had always felt a deep respect for all of his teammates, but he had rarely ever showed it, and now everyone knew he respected the girl he always called a nerd.

Marques just sneered at Duck. "You're a fool. Females are only good for cleaning and taking care of the babes." This ticked off the whole group, especially Lexi and Techna.

"Excuse me! Do I look like I'm useless?" Lexi's ears were already starting to light up along with her eyes which had turned pink with her power. Each of their eyes had started to glow as they started shouting defenses for their female teammates.

Marques just laughed. He didn't care what they thought, he didn't even care about the princess. He just wanted the crystals that would make him rule the universe. He felt that he could defeat these fools, especially since they worked with girls. He was sure he could handle these fools without a single problem.


	7. Chapter 7: The Guardian of the Sword

"You will have respect for our guests and apologize to the princess or I will have to lock you up in the dungeon for the remainder of your stay, young prince." James calm voice startled everyone, even Marques. This old fool was telling him what to do, and all he could do was serve tables. He was as useless as a female in Marques' eyes.

"Ha, yeah right, old fool. You couldn't even take me down in a fight with a sword."

"I don't need to. I gave my sword up years ago, and I am happy to find it is still in good use to this day." He was one of the oldest coyotes in the universe, and yet he seemed to be a young one still. He had given his sword up to a far off planet as a sign of peace during his younger days before retiring to being the butler to the king and queen. He had been around through the reign of Erik the great, and because of his extraordinary gifts as well as training, he expected to live long enough to at least help his young prince become king and have some heirs of his own.

"Get a sword, old man. Now!" Marques growled as he drew his weapon. Both prince and princess stood in front of their old friend to defend him with their own abilities and powers, Eaze with his own sword, and Techna with her fists, though she was tempted to show off her powers to these pompous fools.

"Very well, I shall fight. Eaze, Techna, I want you and your friends to watch and learn very carefully." He calmly pushed his prince and princess back towards the Loonatics. Then he looked to Ace. "If I may, sir?" He indicated the sword. Ace looked to Techna who nodded. He could trust this guy. Ace handed the sword over very carefully. "Thank you. This will only take a minute or so, and then you may have it back." He promised.

"Ha, you wish to fight me with another man's sword rather than go find your own? You fool. You will barely be able to lift that overgrown letter opener." James barely dodged Marques' sword as it slashed near him, but he did so with ease, as though he was an acrobat. "Fight me, old man!"

"Remember, you asked for it, boy." James took a deep breath while the young royals looked at him with concern. They knew he was a great warrior, but that had been years ago. Then he surprised them all. "Guardian Strike Sword, remember he who forged you. Heed my call once more, my friend." The sword glowed a deep royal blue color as James got into his fighting stance. "Think of this as a lesson in sword fighting, everyone. You'll find it quite useful if you haven't already figured it out, Mr. Bunny." True to his word, he only took a minute to disarm Marques with a single fancy sword move, which hit the hilt of the sword, knocking it to the side and out of Marques' hands. "And that is how you disarm your opponent, while he is enraged." James calmly walked over to Ace and handed him back the sword. "Keep taking good care of this sword, and it'll take good care of you." He smiled. "Come along now, I'll take you to your rooms where you'll be staying until the coronation."

James had originally forged the Guardian strike sword over two centuries ago and when he retired from war, he gave it to the royal family of Freilang as a symbol of peace.

"There won't be any coronation of that pipsqueak of a prince. I'm marrying his sister, so that will make me king, fool." Marques snarled as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. "Unless she finds another suitor by that time, I become king!"

"What you mean she has to find a suit? Hah, that's no problem, just get a tailor to make one." Duck was back to his stupid self. The Loonatics almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, Duck… he means she has to find someone else willing to marry her, and she has to actually approve of the marriage, otherwise it's just garbage." Lexi explained tiredly.

"BLarh bla blue Rev? Blarh Rev love her blauh?" Slam asked insightfully. He may not have been the smartest of the Loonatics, but he apparently did pick up on things that most didn't think he would.

Both Techna and Rev blushed as their minds had already translated what he had said. The others took a few more minutes. James and Eaze were still having a little trouble with it since they didn't speak Tasmanian Devil.

"Wait, let me see if I heard you right, big guy. Did you just ask 'doesn't Rev love her?'" Duck, ever the big mouth, asked the big question. James glanced at Rev to check for his reaction.

Before anyone could respond or react, Technacalice decided to just go and show them to their rooms. "Let's take you all to your rooms, hopefully their nice. Thanks for bringing my cube by the way, Rev." She blushed.

"Yeah-no-problem-I-know-how-tired-you-get-if-you-don't-have-a-challenge-to-solve-and-when-I-noticed-it-on-your-desk-I-just-figured-that-you-didn't-have-anything-to-do-with-yourself-when-you-get-bored-and-well-I-also-grabbed-a-few-of-your-projects-that-you-were-working-on-as-well-as-some-of-your-tools-because-I-didn't-know-if-you-had-them-here-or-not-and-we-also-brought-your-uniform-and-watch-oh-and-Zadavia-was-worried-about-you-so-you-should-probably-give-her-a-call-later-and-nice-dress-you-look-pretty-hot-oh-and-we-also-made-sure-that-the-base-was-locked-up-as-well-as-your-lab-so-don't-worry-about-it." Rev blushed as he tried to cover up what he had said. Techna blushed as well and Lexi and Ace started to notice that Slam was right. Rev loved Tech.


	8. Chapter 8: Cliche Twin Sisters

James was more than happy to escort the heroes to their rooms, which he had personally customized, based off of what Techna had said about each of them. Ace's room was set like a Japanese styled dojo with a rock garden and yoga mats. Lexi's room was filled with gymnast equipment and her bed was made of a cloud of Coyotius cotton, some of the softest cotton in the universe. Her room had also been soundproofed due to her hearing abilities. Duck had a mirror in his as well as a water bed, simple, yet good for his big ego, he didn't need much else. Slam's had a small fridge that was bigger on the inside than on the outside, it was otherwise a simple room with a punching dummy for him to fight. Rev had a room with a treadmill in it as well as a birdseed machine in it. Tech rolled her eyes as she looked at it. Her room was, of course, a royal bed chamber with green silky curtains. It was as simple as she could get it, but it unfortunately did not allow her to work on her gadgets. Princesses were not allowed to invent, which the Loonatics knew must have annoyed her more than she let on.

"Dinner shall be served at six o'clock sharp." He said addressing the Loonatics, then he turned to Techna with a kind smile. "Your highness, you are excused from your duties for the rest of the day to 'hang out' with your friends and maybe give them a tour. Your seamstress will be waiting here for you and Miss Lexi to get you both dressed up for dinner at five thirty. You have an hour. Have fun." He walked off with a bit of a smug look on his face and some excitement in his heart. After hearing that the roadrunner liked the princess, he had high hopes that he wouldn't need help to ask the girl to marry him. She already seemed smitten by him, even though he was a roadrunner. Species never really mattered anymore for their family. Her mother had been a human after all, but that was a planet kept secret, and one that Techna had barely had troubles with.

After James was gone, Techna decided she needed her uniform on more than she needed her dress and went to change. While she was changing into her uniform, the others went to asking Rev if he really liked Techna.

Rev was blushing redder than his uniform. "Well-yes-in-fact-before-she-had-dissapeared-I-had-bought-a-ring-its-actually-here-in-my-pocket-right-now-but-I-can't-just-ask-her-she's-a-princess-and-she-probably-doesn't-even-like-me-that-way-I-mean-we-had-a-few-dates-and-I-really-did-want-to-propose-to-her-but-then-she-became-Tech-and-hid-and-everything-and-I-didn't-know-and-then-the-whole-powers-and-the-meteor-and-then-now-she's-a-princess-and-aw-geez-I-don't-think-I'm-worth-a-moment-of-her-time-you-guys."

Once more, Duck surprised his friends by saying something that actually made sense and was considerate. "Not worth a moment of her time? Have you lost your mind, Rev? For crying out loud, she likes you more than anyone! Haven't you noticed how she kept looking at you the whole time since she's been turned back into a girl? And when she was Tech, she only let you help her in the lab, no one else! Tech barely let anyone help out with making the gadgets, and you know exactly what Tech was always saying when explaining all those do-hickeys back at headquarters! Oh, and did I mention, she barely noticed us even being here till you came out of hiding behind me and Slam and gave her that weird cube thingy, and even then she just seemed to notice you! If she doesn't want to marry you, then I don't know anything about women, and trust me bub, I know a lot about women."

"If you know a lot about women, than I'm next in line to be queen." A young looking coyote walked in. "I hear my sis came home. What did she do to annoy you?" She had dark brown fur that was slightly darker than Tech's. Her eyes were almost pure gold. Her outfit was almost exactly like Tech's dress only it was blue. "I'm Rachel Terraina Coyote, but you can call me…"

"Ratchet!" Tech came out of her room wearing her Loonatics uniform. She looked at the other coyote who looked almost exactly like her save colors. "So what rock did they drag you out of?" Technacalice ruffled Rachel's fur.

"I was hiding out on planet Bruiser, it had a war and needed some nurses and repairs. Where'd they dig you up, Planet of the nerds?" She teased as she climbed out of Tech's grasp. She finally got a good look at Tech's outfit, "Or maybe Acmetropolis! You're a Loonatic? Never mind, that one answers itself." She chuckled at the sense of the name.

Techna looked at her friends and then to the other coyote with a smirk. "Guys, this is my twin sister, Ratchet. While I specialize in inventing, she specializes in repairing, though she's a good nurse too. She also has fire abilities that can turn any weapon dangerous. Eaze can only do swords. Ratchet, these are my friends, the Loonatics. Ace Bunny is our leader. Lexi Bunny is our, pardon the expression but she's our ears where we need them. Danger Duck over there is the hotshot with an ego."

"HEY!"

"Slam Devil is big on food, but the guy's a great help when we need him. Then there's Rev Runner, our speedster and my assistant in the lab." Then she whispered in her sister's ear, "He's mine though, so don't get any ideas about it." Ratchet smiled at this. Her sister did have higher tastes than Marques, good. Lexi also smirked as she heard this.

"Nice to meet you all. Well I suppose that with your powers your no longer the weird one, eh Techy?"

"Techy? Dare I ask?" Duck smirked as Tech grimaced.

"I used the name Tech E. Coyote. I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

"Uh-huh, and what about da powers making ya weird, Tech?" Ace had been looking at the twin sisters and noticed that they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Well….fine… I'll explain it. Every Coyote family member has some sort of power. Natural ability mind you, except for me. Being a genius doesn't count apparently. My brother has fire abilities and can turn his sword into a fire sword as well as do other things. Ratchet here, well she has this natural ability to repair things, hence why I call her Ratchet. She can fix almost anything as long as she manages to do a little damage to it first. It can be as simple as scratching it with her nail. Our father had the natural ability of planning ahead. He could sometimes see the future, but not always and never for himself. Even our mother had an ability. She could turn anything she wanted to into a weapon or shield by touching it and thinking about making it one. I'm afraid I'm the only one without an ability."

"And as usual, my twin is being modest. Dad wouldn't have just given you the crystals to protect for no good reason so he must've seen something powerful in you… whoops, shouldn't have mentioned those. Sorry." Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she grimaced.

"It's fine, Zadavia told us about those before we came. That's just the official excuse for us ta come and protect ya, Tech." Ace smirked.

"Well at least it's a better excuse than because I didn't come back on time." She looked slyly at Lexi who chuckled. "C'mon, I'll take you on the grand tour before Tiana shows up to force me into another dress." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Romance in the Air

While giving the tour around the kingdom, Techna and Rachel were impressed with how their brother, who had always been nervous about ruling the kingdom, was doing. The people were happy to see their princesses, although they didn't recognize them. They seemed to just be happy to see tourists. The girls were wearing their usual uniforms, for Tech, it was her Loonatics uniform. Rachel was wearing her nurse uniform. To the public, the Loonatics and this nurse were just here to make sure the coronation didn't go wrong and that the princesses were kept away from Marques. Everyone was happy to think that.

Duck and Rachel talked it out and decided to help Rev to propose to Techna. The two knew just how to make a romantic ruckus if they needed to, and they had just the right plan. Duck also knew however, that his leader, Ace, was planning on proposing to Lexi as well, but didn't know how. With Slam's help, as well as Princess Rachel's, Duck was planning on making it a proposal that neither girl could say no to. "You really do have a sweet spot for them, don't you?"

"Shut your mouth, sisther, you go get the flowers for the boys to give to the girls while Slam and I get them somewhere romantic… any ideas?"

"Blay bluh blagh blua?"

"What did he say?"

Lexi, ever the super hearing one, answered Rachel's question on this one as she slowed herself back to join up with the three trouble makers. "He just asked about if there was a romantic beach or waterfall or flower garden somewhere."

The three looked at her embarrassed. "You're despicable. It was supposed to be a surprise, Lexi." Duck looked embarrassed at his teammate. Once more he was showing how he really felt about his teammates. Duck had even been there with Ace, along with Techna, or Tech as he knew him then, to pick out the ring.

"Well, consider me surprised, but he still has to ask." She smiled. Duck was a pain in the beginning when they all got put together by Zadavia. Now, he was starting to show how he really felt about his team, from respect to worry, he was starting to really care for his teammates.

"Well, I know just the place. There are waterfalls at the edge of this town. They come with their own flowers. We can lead them up there and then get out of there so that the boys can ask the big question. All agreed?" Rachel smiled slyly, a coyote trademark smile for those who have a good idea. The four nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what's taking you all so long? Are we heading up to the waterfalls or what?" If they didn't know any better, Lexi and Duck would've said that Techna was developing super hearing or the ability to see the future like her father. Techna just smiled a sly smile and winked. Things were never as they seemed with that coyote.


	10. Chapter 10: Proposals and Choices

When they reached the waterfall, it wasn't hard for Duck, Slam, and Rachel to lose the others. Rachel had them back at the castle, but it didn't take too long for the others to follow up surprisingly. Techna was wide-eyed, and being dragged by an over excited Lexi Bunny while, Ace was carrying an unconscious Rev Runner while wearing a silly smile and a dazed look.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Duck looked at the couples with confusion as they entered the courtyard. Techna and Lexi had something on their hands. Rev seemed to be in a daze, and Ace was just smiling like a fool.

Techna was surprisingly the first one to answer. "I said yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe that it had happened. That she had been proposed to, and by Rev of all people.

**_Rev had asked her when he had pulled Techna away from Ace and Lexi and they were standing behind a waterfall. He looked around nervously._**

**_"Rev, what's wrong?"_**

**_Rev kneeled down on his knee and drew out the ring box from his pocket. "Techna-I-know-this-is-sudden-but-I've-been-wanting-to-do-this-for-a-while-now-and-this-seemed-like-the-perfect-place-to-do-this-and-well…"_**

**_Techna grabbed the box and opened it up with wide eyes. Inside the black tiny box was a small silver ring with a small golden gear lying flat on it. In the center of the gear, like a flower's center, was a small emerald._**

**_"So-will-you-marry-me?" Rev was shaking so much that he looked like he was going to faint. _**

**_Techna slipped the ring on her finger slowly and leaned in and kissed Rev. "Yes." Rev fainted with a goofy smile on his face. "Rev?" She then heard a scream and looked out from behind the waterfall at her other two teammates. Lexi was jumping up and down while Ace had a goofy look on his face. Lexi had a silver ring with a pink carrot shaped jewel on its top. "Looks like I'm not the only one who said yes… I said… I said yes? I actually got asked? I… I had… I had a choice? And I chose for myself… and I said yes… I said yes!" She was near screaming with excitement about her choice. She had made a life altering choice, and no one had altered or influenced this choice. She was her own person still, just like she had been as Tech._**

"There you are! Ugh, where have you all been, I've been waiting, I've only got thirty minutes to make you look like normal twin princesses, and make your friend look like a lady in waiting at the least! I know you hate looking like a princess, Technacalice, but it's for your dinner in front of the royal court, and this is your only chance to convince them that you can't get married to Marques!" Tiana De Seam came rushing out to the group and grabbed the twins' wrists. "You better come along too, Ms. Bunny. I'm making you all look proper before dinner if it takes me all thirty minutes!"

"Take care of Rev, guys!" Techna managed to call out as the girls were dragged into the castle.

"We'll handle Romeo, no worries, Tech." Ace was starting to shake off his happiness and get back to normal. He had a good feeling about tonight, but he was still a little worried.


	11. Chapter 11: Dining With Danger

"So, where's that pretty little princess? Where's my bride to be, hmm?" Marques was still arrogant, and it was starting to tick off every one in the dining hall. James had already served dinner, all that they were waiting for was the Loonatics, Rachel, and Tiana.

"You call my sister that one more time, and I'm going to show you my powers!" Rachel came in wearing a flaming red dress to match her fiery personality. The dress showed off her elegant figure, and yet it seemed to show off her ferocity as well. Her shoes were a set of fiery red heels and she wore a silver tiara. Her tiara had small red pearls in it along with one larger, golden pearl that lay in the center and seemed to be like a third eye. "I wouldn't let you marry her if you were the last creature in this dimension!"

"Heh, if it were up to me, I wouldn't let him anywhere near Tech, and thankfully, she'll be home safe and sound in Loonatics Tower soon enough." Lexi Bunny came down the staircase that led into the dining room while wearing a pink dress instead of her uniform. Her yellow fur stood out more and seemed to glow as her sparkling pink dress shined like it was radiating her power. She wore a silky pink veil over her ears that, due to her powers, never could lower. A pink ribbon replaced her usual green ribbon that had always seemed to hold up her ears. Around her neck was a small pink crystal on a silver chain that Techna had insisted that she wore. It went with her outfit like a crown on a princess.

"You said it, Lex." Ace and the other boys on the team were wearing bowties with their uniforms. He had Lexi's arm around his as he led her to her seat. "We'll have Tech back in her lab before ya know it, all happy and inventing."

"Ha, you fools would need to keep the princess safe, do you think you can do that?" Marques laughed as the other Loonatics came in.

"Oh, yes, we can keep Tech safe, or at least we would if she did need help with that. She's dangerous on her own, never mind when she's got one of her gadgets in hand." Duck and Slam were the only bachelors on the team now, but they still walked down as though they had a charm that no one would deny, or could. "Frankly she can keep herself safer than all of us with her powers."

"What powers? She is the only coyote in her family without powers!" Marques didn't like being told that a female was more capable of taking care of herself than a male could. The group smiled as Marques found himself being lifted out of his chair by a green energy levitating his suit of armor. "What the? What the heck is going on?"

Walking in through the entrance was Rev Runner with his wing wrapped around the arm of a gorgeous coyote. She was wearing an emerald green dress that was sparkling like it was made out of real emeralds. Her tiara was exactly like Rachel's only it had an emerald pearl instead of a golden one. She was wearing a set of high heels that made her seem like she was walking on water with the color of her dress matching her heels. Her right hand was raised, and on it was the engagement ring that Rev had given her, all of which glowed green with her power. Technacalice looked her part as a princess tonight, and one with power.

"I may have been born powerless, but at least I wasn't born stupid." She lifted him up higher. Tiana smiled and sat down while her princess showed off her new powers to her people. "In Acmetropolis, I'm called Tech E. Coyote, the Technical Genius of the Loonatics. I graduated with a doctorates degree in the shortest time in history and stayed as a student at Acme Tech Institute to learn and even try my hand at teaching." Techna lowered Marques back in his seat gently and disarmed every member of his crew. Her glare was dark and dangerous, her voice was soft and seductive, and yet harsh with a cold steel in it. "I will not be belittled by someone who needs an army to do anything."

As the meal goes on and everyone explains what they've been doing since the twin princesses left, Technacalice is the last one to explain what she was doing. "Well, I went to a planet known as Acmetropolis and enrolled into their technical university. I managed to graduate with a doctorates degree within a couple of years and made some friends. I found that I was good at inventing things. Then there was this meteor crash and I managed to acquire superpowers from the radiation waves that blasted throughout the planet. Shortly after that when I was trying to hide my powers I was offered a job as a superhero and accepted it. I now work with the Loonatics." She gestured to her friends. "We may not have started out on the best of terms but frankly, I wouldn't be anything without them really. They're sorta like another family for me."

Marques, obviously not impressed, sneered at this. "I suppose you think that they can protect a delicate princess like you better than I can?" He glared at the ring on her hand and wondered where it had come from, for it was not his. 'I must force her to tell me where the Coyotus crystals are. Who would be so foolish as to propose to my betrothed anyway?'

Rev was about to speak up when Techna decided to defend herself. "As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I think, Marques. I may not be a proper lady in many people's eyes, but I am not blind to what a girl needs, especially my needs." She was showing her teeth dangerously. The Loonatics knew the warning signs for her temper and anger.

"Oh, and pray tell what are those needs, oh pretty flower. Surely anything you desire could be filled with a simple thing such as marriage." He said slyly. It was an easy way to propose to her without needing to be soft.

Rev and the others on the team glared at him. Rev was near growling for some reason. "Maybe so…" Techna starts, "But that I'm afraid my wedding will have to wait till all the guests are here, after all, it would be rude of me to get married without a maid of honor, a priest, and of course, Rev's family." She smiled slyly. Rev smirked as he recognized the smile on Techna's face. It was that same smile she gave just before she would beat someone in a game of chess when they thought they had won, or when she just finished one of her prized inventions. He had loved that smile and had always been happy to see it on Tech, even though it had reminded him of Techna. Now he was happy to have his feelings for the coyotes sorted out, since they were one in the same.

"Why would you need the putrid roadrunner's family?" Marques glared questioningly.

"Well, if I'm going to marry Rev, then I'm going to need to tell his family. After all, they have a right to know." She casually showed her ring as though it was nothing important. Rev blushed as Tech seemed to put herself in danger by admitting she was marrying a roadrunner. She said it as casually as she would show off a new invention to her team, which showed how happy she was now. It took a minute for the royal court and the other people there to realize that the roadrunner had proposed to their princess, thereby saving her from trouble as well as themselves from an awful king. They broke out into a cheer so loud that it spread across the entire planet.


	12. Chapter 12: Secret of the Crystals

Marques was enraged upon hearing this. Weapons or not, he would not be denied the crystals or the trophy of this princess. He immediately jumped over the table and grabbed Technacalice. His soldiers were at his side in an instant, defending him from the Loonatics and the princess' guards. "You will marry me and then tell me where those crystals are!"

"What makes you think I will do as you ask? This isn't your planet, you have no power here!" She struggled to get free.

"Oh, I think I do, young lady. If you don't give me those crystals, I will personally kill, skin, and cook your friends for our wedding feast." Techna's eyes narrowed into a glare. She may have been a princess again, but she wasn't going to act like a fairytale one that needed saving. "Starting with the roadrunner." He growled.

Tech's eyes started to glow green again, a brighter green than ever before. "That does it! You want the crystals so bad? Fine…" She kicked Marques in the knee, making him drop her to the floor. She got up and raised her head like a real warrior princess and called out, "Here they are! **_Crystals of Coyotus, I call upon your powers! I am Technacalice Electrica Coyote, daughter of Mariam and Gadget Coyote, keeper of the crystals_**." A strange white and green light suddenly appeared over her head. Marques looked hungrily at the light while everyone else looked scared.

The crystals were highly dangerous and were rarely used for the reason that if one person dared to try and control them, they would lose their life after their task was finished. Without an heir, the crystals would automatically fall to Rachel's care as the sister of the keeper.

Techna glared at Marques and finished the incantation. "**_As the keeper, I call upon your powers. Defend they who wield your crystals, defend your people and its allies, and defend my friends." _**As she finished the spell like phrase, the white light separated into different colors and seemed to blast towards different people.

"What is going on? You have asked them to defend, and yet they flee? What have you done?" Marques growled.

"Each crystal represents something else and protects something important as well as amplifies its powers. Being the only one who could activate them didn't mean I was the only who could use them."

A yellow light passed through Ace and he noticed a small crystal shape seem to appear on his chest. "Whoa! Yo, Tech, what's da deal with this?" The yellow light then enveloped him and he seemed to be covered in a crystal like armor that covered his uniform. "Whoa!"

Rev, Slam, and Duck each had something similar happen to them with their own colors covering them. Lexi looked up as a pink light flew above her and then shined through her crystal necklace, transforming her gown into a set of knight's armor similar to her space suit designed by Tech. Tech called out to her confused team, "Think of it as an upgrade."

Marques glared at the young princess and grabbed her by the throat. "What have you done!"

Tech glared at her captor as if she was back in uniform once more and not afraid of anything. "I activated, ugh, five of the six crystals, urk, the others died because… because they tried to control the power all alone… I found the secret… the secret of the crystals…" Marques attempted to strangle her until a shiny, red blur hit him and grabbed her. The blur slowed down and Rev placed the princess down gently with concern in his eyes. "Thanks, Rev."

Rev nodded and went back to helping the others as they found their new crystalized uniforms increased their powers as well as made them stronger against the attacks of the vicious coyotes' weapons. The royal court ran amuck, trying to get out of the way of the fight. Rachel and Eaze had activated their firepowers and were already leading the court and the others out of the dining room. James leapt between the princess and some of the horrid coyotes with a sword from one of the unconscious knights. "Princess, get out of here, I'm sure they aren't done yet!" Just as he said this, he was knocked down by four Coronian coyotes.

"Where is the last crystal, foolish girl? Why are these fools wearing the others?" Marques howled, as he got closer to Tech. The other Loonatics were preoccupied with the other ruffians and she was on her own against this power hungry coyote. "WHERE IS IT?"

She smiled that dangerous coyote smile. "There's a reason that I was set in charge of the crystals." She backed herself up against the wall. "You see, we've been lying about something…I did have a power before the meteor crashed, it's what makes me the only logical person to care for the crystals as my grandmother before me did." Marques leered at her, towering over her, waiting for the answer to his question. He didn't care for history, only power.

"Where is it!"

Tech's eyes glowed a harsher green than ever before, showing a ferocious and terrifying intelligence. "Did you know each crystal represents something? Yellow stands for honor." As she said this, not only did Ace's uniform glow, but the Guardian Strike Sword in his hands started to glow as well.

"What da heck?" Marques turned to see the startled bunny take a quick pause to grasp the fact that he was glowing more and then resumed fighting.

"The purple shows honesty and simplicity." Slam began to glow intensely, not that he worried about it. It made him stronger. "Orange shows courage and humility, though at first I was a little worried about placing that in Duck's suit." She chuckled as Duck managed to glare at her quickly before returning his focus back to the fight. His whole body glowed as his "Eggs" became more and more powerful. "Pink shows adaptability and grace." Lexi smirked as she showed off some definite grace in her fighting moves. She started to glow an intense pink. "And Red shows loyalty and compassion." Rev smiled as he noticed his speed increase. He was glad he had let Tech place the stone from his pocket into the triangle of his uniform, as it now glowed proudly.

"That isn't answering my question, you foolish wench!" Marques pinned her against the wall with one hand over her ribcage, holding her up three feet.

"You're the fool. I said there were six crystals. I've only named the five you see active. I haven't yet named the sixth and final crystal or its power." She glared at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "I also haven't said **_where_** it is, or **_who_** is guarding it." She then looked to her friends who were now done with their own battles. She was the only one who hadn't finished off her opponent, and it didn't help that none of her abilities were offensive.

"Don't play with me, little girl. Tell me or I shall destroy you and your friends!" Marques tightened his grip while the Loonatics could only stand back in fear as their teammate and friend was being threatened.

"I'm not playing, Marques. You still have no clue what you're getting into. Back off now, and you can return to your kingdom without suffering." Marques' grip only became tighter on her. "Very well, have it your way. The sixth Coyotus Crystal is green, and it happens to represent inventiveness as well as wit, cunning, and in a way, being wily." She herself suddenly started to glow. "And the sixth crystal, unlike the others, can't be placed as jewelry or clothing, instead, it's a person." She started to glow brighter. "The sixth crystal is me." An amazing energy mixed with her powers given to her by the meteor just a few years ago. The result was a brilliant explosion to which the others were blinded from.

When the Loonatics managed to see again, they saw a stunned, and scarred, Prince Marques who was tied up neatly with an ash-like blast over his face. Technacalice was nowhere in sight. Tech on the other hand was back in uniform with her hair in a ponytail and her powers showing in her fists as she concentrated on turning any metal into something to hold the prince's men. "I really hated that. No wonder the others all died when they activated the sixth crystal. Honestly, it's like it's booby-trapped or something. Definitely a last stand use. Good thing I separated it from the others, would've blown higher than a plasma-crystal generator..." She was muttering to herself. She looked towards the others and smiled that wily smile that meant she was pleased with the results of one of her latest inventions. "Sorry about that, but that last crystal is also known as the 'Death' crystal. I'm the first to use it without actually dying though. It helps that I know how to use the powers properly… and it probably helped that I can regenerate." She grinned as she collapsed to the ground, exhausted from using her powers in such a way and from the events of the last week. Rev carefully carried her to her room.


	13. Chapter 13: Two Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since Marques had been shipped back to his own planet with the rest of his men. Tech was busy with a list of formalities to deal with, but with Rev helping her out, things went along much faster than they would have. She managed to organize not only her brother's coronation for next week, but she also started to set up the arrangements for the double wedding. She and Lexi had agreed on a double wedding on the planet Coyotus.

Rev's, Lexi's, and Ace's families would all be arriving with Zadavia today. Technacalice was nervous. As Tech, the super genius of the Loonatics, she hadn't exactly gotten along with Rev's family, save for maybe his little brother, Rip. As Technacalice, the princess of Coyotus, she was about to become part of the family. In her mind she was worrying that Rev's parents would never talk to him again, and it would be all her fault.

"Hey-Tech-do-you-like-being-a-princess-other-than-the-fact-that-you-can't-invent?" Rev had been asking a few questions here and there about her life on this world, but he hadn't yet asked her of if she liked it. She put down the document she was writing and thought about it.

"Not really, I mean, I grew up with this life, sure, but I never really liked being treated like I wasn't going to amount to anything. My parents were always busy with my brother. My siblings and the servants literally had to raise me. It's not for a lack of trying on my parents part, but still… I wish that I had had more time with them. No, I don't really think I liked being a princess when all I really had to do was put up with a dress and some formalities. It just wasn't my thing. I'd rather spend a day dealing with our usual problems as the Loonatics then as a princess, especially since I had less problems being Tech than Techna." She smirked. Rev smiled.

"Uh, hate ta interrupt ya tender moment, you guys, but Zadavia and the others have arrived. They're at the docks just waiting for us to show up." Ace smiled from the door's edge.

"Right, chief." Tech and Rev started towards the door. "Rev, you should run on ahead before your parents freak out towards the locals. I need to change into a proper gown for greeting people and unfortunately, it's not my uniform."

Tech only needed ten minutes to become Princess Technacalice and walked with Lexi towards the ship. She groaned inwardly as she realized she hadn't shown her "New Form" to Zadavia. She was wearing the same dress that she had worn on the day that the Loonatics had come to save her sorry tail. She felt her nerves tighten as she recognized Zadavia and Rev's family talking to Rev and Ace. There were also a few dozen rabbits and bunnies with them, which Tech assumed to be Ace and Lexi's families.

Lexi was wearing another pink dress that had been given to her by Tiana. This one looked more like a princess gown with puffy shoulders, but a slim form. Lexi smiled at Technacalice as though she could read her mind. "Everything's going to be fine. Remember, you're still our Tech."

"Yes, but if you remember how Rev's family reacted last time…"

"True, but they don't matter, our friends do, and besides…" She smiled confidently to her "new" girlfriend. "We do come equipped with super powers. They'll get over it or answer to me." Tech chuckled, silently hoping that Lexi was just joking.

"Heh, thanks, Lex."

As they stopped in front of the group, Rev's parents were eying the "new" Tech with concern and confusion. They had been expecting Tech, not this pretty coyote in a dress with Lexi by her side.

Tech bit her lip, waiting for someone to start yelling at her, or something. She was surprised when the first one to react was Rip, Rev's little brother. He let out a short whistle and asked, "How come Rev's always the lucky one?"

Everyone chuckled a little at that and the mood seemed to lighten up. Techna curtsied slightly, as was proper for a princess. "Welcome to Coyotus. I am your host, Princess Technacalice Electrica Coyote. It is good to see you all here." She turned her gaze slightly towards her old boss, who was now a good and dear friend to the team. Zadavia hadn't seemed to recognize her yet. "I'll show you all to your rooms. You can take a tour tomorrow. The wedding is next week, I'm afraid, so I do apologize if you have busy schedules." She was as nervous as she had been when she had started being Tech, or when she had returned to her form of Techna. It was all a bit much for her.

After showing the Bunny families and the Runner family to their rooms, the others had left Tech and Rev with Zadavia to show her the way to her room. She had a guest suite that was fit to accommodate a single person, especially one of royalty like Zadavia.

"I hope this will be to your liking. Thank you for coming."

Zadavia smiled kindly to the brown coyote. "Thank you for inviting me, Tech. I'm glad that everything worked out."

Tech gave her signature smirk when she was almost done with something. "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14: The Short Happy Ending

It was the biggest celebration that Coyotius had seen in years. There was an orchestra, dozens of white roses, and tons of cheering. Ace and Lexi smiled as the Tech threw her tiara to her sister and her bouquet out into the crowd. Duck stood at the door of the Loonatics' space ship, bowing like he was a chauffeur to their carriage. The newlyweds smirked as they got into their ship and waved goodbye to planet Coyotius. Slam started up the engines and they were off.

Everything was back to normal for the six heroes within a week, save for the new room arrangements for Tech, Rev, Ace, and Lexi. Tech looked around from her work one morning and smiled thinking about all the trouble they got into as a team and how much she had come to depend on them. It was one of those things which made one ask themselves if everything had been worth it. Tech smiled. "Totally worth it…"


End file.
